


Colombia

by MisterMcGer



Series: Uncharted: Spanning the Globe [1]
Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterMcGer/pseuds/MisterMcGer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan Drake: Fifteen-Year-Old, stuck in Columbia. Homeless. While looking for a lost family heirloom, he comes across a strange man and Young-girl looking for the exact same item.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Columbia part 1

"So, where are we now Sully?" I looked at my "Father" waiting for a response. "And who's this job for?" "A women named Marlowe wants us to steal a ring from that museum, and I already told you on the plane where we were headed to." As he said this, he pointed at the red-brick building with a poster reading, "Treasures of Sir Francis Drake, open only this week!" However, this was plastered in Spanish, so my mentor could not read it. "Come on Gale!" I snapped out of my dream-like state and chased after Sully. Once we got closer to the museum, we slowed our jog to a walk, paid the security guard, and walked through the humongous entrance. "Sully, you should check this floor, I'll check the top." "Alright." With this, he handed me a blank key in case I found the display. After walking up the flight of stairs, I showed the guard my ticket and walked into the rest of the room. Almost instantly, I saw the display. However, a young kid, around my age, was staring intensely at the display taking notes. I walked past him making sure he didn't turn around. Sure enough he did. Our eyes locked, and I saw something that I had once seen before when I was homeless and looked into the river. I saw fear, sadness, and pain in his eyes. I waved, though he didn't return it, he did walk away though. I walked up to the display, placed the blank key in stealthily, praying I wouldn't be caught, and pulled it out. Looking at the key I smiled seeing the marks the lock had made. I walked down to Sully, handed him the key, and we began to walk out. We were stopped by the guards though, as they were throwing out a kid. I got a quick enough glance at the face and realized it was the boy. To this I smiled subtly. We then walked out the other exit and into the street. I felt a pair of eyes on me. I then immediately suspected that the boy was tailing us. slowly looking back, I saw him hiding next to the fruit. Turning back to Sully, I whispered, "One asshole at Six-O'clock." "I know Gale, I saw him already." We kept walking to the key place, knowing that he was following. We then entered, and I made sure to lock the door behind us to see if he'd climb to peer through the window. He did. After ten or twenty minutes, we left. I soon began to hear grunts of exertion and thuds of sneakers on stone. We then entered a building that exited on the other side. Sully pulled me aside before we left the room. "Gale, I need you to act like I just paid you as if this was an ordinary job you worked without me. That means don't follow me out. wait for that kid to follow me. Then you'll follow him." "Okay Sully." He then walked out and left the door cracked open so I could watch the kid follow Sully. I then walked out of the building when I saw his red and white shirt. Quietly and without hesitation, I began to hide between the crowds as he'd occasionally look back, I then watched him thieve from Sully. Once he got about five feet away, I tapped Sully's back and chased after the kid. Unbeknownst to me (and the boy), Sully found a short-cut and scared the kid. "Sueltame, viejo!" "Let's try that again?" "Let go of me!" I then spoke up, "Not till we get the wallet back." "Who are you people?" I answered, "Doesn't matter." Sully let him go saying, "Don't try to run." "That was a nice lift back there," I said "but you're telegraphing all your moves kid." "You're crazy!" "You must have figured us for an easy mark" "I don't know what you're talking about old man." "Oh yeah? You've been following us all over town," Sully chuckled when he said this. After this I began to notice that Sully was turning the conversation differently, like the time he inducted me into his little family. As that went on, the kid began to walk away. "Hey Kid," I yelled, "the wallet?" He laughed and tossed it back saying, "Had to try!" He then ran off.


	2. Colombia part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale's pov  
> I made a new friend!

We began walking back to the stand that Sully was talking with someone at. "Sully, I didn't see you turn around. How'd you know he was there?" "Kid, I have my ways." I retorted to this, (I thought it was hysterical) "You mean your dirty ways you stalker?" He rolled his eyes.   
We then reached the stand, now abandoned. "Where'd she go?" Sully asked himself. I sarcastically answered him, "Somewhere. Hey look at this, she left a note.   
"Victor,  
I have left for my hotel room in the Shangri-la hotel on east El Dorado street. I'll meet you at the museum tonight.  
Sincerely,  
Marlowe"  
I set the note down, sighed, and began the quarter-mile jog to the motel room Sully got. "Gale, where you headed?" "Where d'you think?!?" I yelled.  
When I entered the motel, I ran to grab my .45 as dusk was beginning. Sully came into the room then, grabbed his revolver, and laughed with sarcasm when he saw three bullets remaining inside of it. "Sully, didn't you reload at home?" "Nope." I rolled my eyes and left the room to watch T.V. Around 6:30, we left the room and began our way toward the museum.  
We met Marlowe outside the doors, along with many of her men. "Hello Victor, do you have the key?" "Yes m'lady." We walked in. As we walked up the stairs, Sully told me to see if anyone was at the top of it. I listened as I normally would. When I reached the top, I opened the doors and walked in. "You!" I gasped when I heard the boy. He looked directly at me. As he stared, I pulled out my gun and aimed. "Woah! Put the gun down Gale!" I dropped my aim from the frightened boy. And stifled a gasp. "Oh look victor, it's the little street rat that picked your pocket. Where is the ring?!?" "What ring?" He retorted, opening his hands to reveal nothing. "You little!" She slapped him across the face, knocking him down. It was strong enough to knock out the little circular navigational system he hid. As this happened, Sully yelled, "Marlowe, he's just a kid!" He then grabbed her hand before she hit him again. "Run!" I yelled,and then followed him suit. We jumped across rooftops as the men in black chased. CRACK! CRACK! "Are those guns?!?" The kid yelled. Answering him I yelled, "Yes! Yes they are!" We kept running, however, we landed on a rooftop that connected to no other. A man grabbed onto the boy, yet he was thrown off the roof on "accident," dropping his gun. We saw the drop, "Crap!" We said in unison. A man began to laugh, "oops, don't hurt yourselves." He was brandishing a pistol aimed at us. He sighed, "Children." And shook his head. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." We fell onto our backs. The boy grabbed my gun and took aim. CRACK! We shook. I then opened my eyes and saw the one person who cared about me. He reached out his hands and picked us both up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Christ Sully, couldn't you have gotten here faster?" I asked laughing dryly as I took his hand. Sully then stood the kid up who looked traumatized. "Hey kid, could I have my gun back?" I asked holding out my hand. "Huh? Oh, yeah, here." I held back a laugh as he handed me the gun. Sully then brought up that we should get out of here. I nodded and the boy took my out-stretched hand and we began to walk to wherever Sully was taking us.   
"A bar? Seriously Sully? I'm fifteen and I doubt our friend here is old enough." The boy mumbled, "I'm fifteen as well." Sully shook his head and walked in saying, "They serve food here, come on in." The boy walked ahead of me and I followed right behind him. Taking a seat at the table, I looked at the boy, only now noticing how hungry he looked. "So kid, you got some skill. I mean, before that piece of crap whats-her-name came in looking for the ring, I saw you fitting it in that device. That is some serious slight-of-hand stuff. I'm sure that Sully sees some potential in you." He looked up, and as if right on time Sully sat down with a plate and a beer. "Here, you might want to eat it while it's hot." The kid smirked and said, "No offense, but I don't even know who you people are." Sully offered up his hand saying, " The name's Victor Sullivan, my friends call me Sully." I smiled at the boy and said, "Gale, Gale Autmn." He shook his head and said, "The name's Drake, Nathan Drake." I laughed. "What?" "Sir Francis never had any heirs kid. No one whose rings could be passed down to. That is why the ring was in the museum." He blushed while his mouth curved into a smug smile. "He had kids on his Spanish side." I guessed Sully really didn't want this to turn into a history battle, because he stopped this saying, "I see a lot of great things in our future kid. Great things." I smiled at the boy, waiting to hear "Mr. Drake's" response. "Depends, can I get out of Colombia and have a nice shower and food?" Sully nodded. "Well, I guess I have no other choice." "Great," I said, "We have a hotel by the airport and a home in New Hampshire." He took the plate and Sully winked at me. Shaking my head, I told myself that I might actually be able to make my new friend into a brother, or closer.


End file.
